Love Light
by Daisy Universe
Summary: [1SHOT]"Apa itu cinta? Katakan padaku apa arti cinta sebenarnya?" "Jawabanku, dirimu Lu" Cinta ada diantara kita berdua seperti aku mencintai mu atau kau mencintai ku." SongFict Special Ot12. HunHan, GS. Epic Comeback Author HunHan Event.


**Sebelumnya, kalau mau ngebaca ini kalian bisa sambil dengerin instrumen lagu EXO – WHAT IS LOVE, cukup instrumennya aja kok sesuai banget sama adegan pertama di cerita ini. Selamat membaca EXO-L nim deuuuuul, saranghae 3**

**Love Light**

Musim panas sepulang sekolah.

Luhan masih berbalut seragam high school-nya dengan ransel putih dan gantungan rusa mungil. Bagi dirinya si pendiam yang hidup dalam bayangan yang selama 17 tahun sendirian dan mengagumi si cahaya yang bernama Oh Sehun, ya! kali ini, biarkan dirinya sekali saja, merasakannya, merasakan hangatnya Oh Sehun.

Sang cahaya.

"Aku mencintai mu" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir mungilnya, ia tidak mengerti , bagaimana mengungkapkan cinta, bagi dirinya yang hidup hanya untuk belajar, belajar dan memperhatikan Oh Sehun. Ia tidak tau, rasanya benar-benar gundah namun semangat sekaligus.

"Mari kita pacaran" Luhan tau Sehun baru saja putus dari mantannya yang kesekian.

"Baiklah, mari kita pacaran" Jawab pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam basket itu, jawaban yang melambungkan jiwanya ke-langit.

Mungkin Luhan hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak wanita yang mampu memiliki- ah tidak meminjam hati seorang Oh Sehun.

Baiklah Xi Luhan, mari kita coba memiliki hatinya.

Untuk saat ini dan seterusnya.

...

"Ngomong-ngomong siapa nama mu?" Sehun tersenyum jenaka. Ya, senyum itu yang biasa Luhan perhatikan. Senyuman yang biasanya diberikan pemuda itu untuk orang lain dan kini senyum itu untuknya.

"Luhan, Xi Luhan. Kelas 2 Non-Reguler"

"Oh! Tentu saja"

Sehun menggenggam tangannya untuk pertama kali dan diiringi dengan senyuman itu lagi, senyuman hantu yang mampu menembus jiwanya. _Oh tuhan!_

Sehun menatapnya geli, mungkin ini pertama kali bagi pemuda itu ditembak oleh gadis yang belum pernah berbicara dengannya sebelumnya "Untuk hari pertama jadian Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan!" Pemuda itu berbicara disepanjang jalanan kota masih menggandeng tangannya "Tempat mana yang ingin kau datangi?"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya mendongak menatap Sehun bingung dan kaget, ia tidak tau harus kemana karena ia tidak pernah jalan-jalan "A-apa ini kencan?" _Oh, bodohnya dirimu_.

Sehun tertawa "Ya, ini kencan. Jadi, Xi Luhan pacarku~ kau ingin kencan kemana?"

Luhan diam menunduk dengan wajah memerah. Astaga, setelah dua tahun ia diam-diam mencintai pemuda ini dan hanya dengan _"Aku mencintaimu, jadilah pacarku"_ semua mimpinya! Ah! Bahkan ini melebihi apa yang ia impikan!

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak pernah berkencan sebelumnya"

Respon yang diberikan Sehun terlalu berlebihan, namun pemuda itu segera mengembalikan ekspresinya menjadi lebih sopan "wow"

_**Oh Sehuuuun!**_

"Baiklah, karena kau telah memberi kehormatan diriku menjadi kekasih pertama mu. Aku akan memberimu kehormatan sebagai orang pertama yang ku ajak ke-studio milik ku"

"Studio?" Luhan berpikir, apa Sehun bermain musik? Ia sudah lama mengenal pemuda itu, ia lebih sering terlihat bermain basket seharian dan sesekali dance bersama temannya, atau studio olah raga? Luhan memang mendengar Sehun adalah anak orang kaya, tapi apa iya,anak semuda ini memiliki studio olahraga.

"Aku punya studio lukis, tempatnya agak jauh, di daerah gangnam" Ujarnya terkekeh yang mampu memikat Luhan dan membuat gadis itu tenggelam sejenak sebelum Sehun mencubit pipinya "Cuacanya sedang bagus, kau mau jalan kaki sampai sana?"

"Tentu, aku senang jalan kaki bersama mu" Luhan mulai berbicara tanpa berpikir dan matanya fokus pada tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. Apa ia menggenggam terlalu erat? Apa Sehun merasa tidak nyaman? Luhan menatap Sehun.

Dan Sehun balas menatapnya

Dan satu kecupan singkat mendarat dipipinya "Kau sangat lucu, kenapa kau terus memerah dari tadi? Segitu sukanya dengan diriku huh?"

Luhan memanas dan mengangguk malu.

"Oh, kau sangat menggemaskan" Sehun tersenyum lebar mencubit kedua pipinya "Seperti anak anjing" Dan mengacak rambutnya lalu memperbaikinya sendiri.

Oh tuhan ...

"Boleh aku menggenggam tangan mu lagi?" ujar Luhan menatap Sehun yang berdiri didepannya setelah memperbaiki rambutnya.

"Rasanya tangan ini ingin ku berikan padamu saja" Ia terkekeh lagi.

Dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Angin musim panas berhembus kencang dan daun-daun hijau berguguran disepanjang jalan mereka.

Luhan kembali menunduk menatap dua jemari berbeda ukuran yang saling terpaut.

"_Keabadian ... datanglah ... biarkan kami menyentuhmu"_

_..._

Cinta adalah perasaan yang dimiliki antara kekasih dan kekasih.

Dan kini cinta itu milik mereka.

Luhan berhasil menarik Sehun dalam pesonanya, dan hari dimana ia menyatakan cinta kepada pemuda itu ... hari dimana cinta datang untuk mereka.

Luhan tidak perlu ungkapan kata-kata cinta dari Oh Sehun, bagi dirinya yang hidup dalam bayangan kesendirian. Disaat Sehun satu-satunya yang menerima dirinya, tersenyum dan membagi kesejukan dihatinya, ini bisa dikatakan cinta bukan?

...

"Yang cantik dan memiliki rambut panjang yang indah, aku sangat suka jika melihatnya digerai tertiup angin. Lalu memiliki sifat lemah lembut dan menggemaskan, dan seksi saat hanya bersama ku, pintar bersih-bersih, dia yang bisa memasak tentu saja ... lalu tatapan mata yang teduh dan dia yang bisa mendukung ku" Sehun tersenyum hantu yang lagi-lagi menembus jiwanya. Luhan terdiam dengan dada yang berdebar dan darah berdesir hebat yang membuat wajahnya kembali memerah.

Sehun mengarahkan pensilnya dari seberang dan menatap Luhan lekat dan kembali fokus pada kanvas didepannya.

"Lalu?"

"Hmm ... dia yang bisa menghiburku, kalau bisa dengan cara menari erotis di tiang" Sehun tertawa kecil, tangan dan matanya masih fokus pada kanvas. Lalu ia melirik Luhan yang semakin memerah, gadis itu masih dengan posisi yang sama seperti beberapa menit lalu seperti yang ia arahkan "Kau tidak perlu kaku seperti itu, rileks saja" Sehun tertawa kecil "Aku tau yang disana masih nyeri kan?" Sehun meliriknya menggoda.

Luhan semakin memerah "A-aku baik-baik saja" Ujarnya hampir terdengar sumbang, tangannya bergerak memilin ujung kemeja putih Sehun yang dipakainya, ia menggaruk tahi lalat kecil yang ada dipahanya canggung.

Sehun menatapnya geli dan Luhan menatap pemuda itu memuja.

Luhan tadi bertanya tipe gadis yang mungkin untuk Sehun cintai dan kriteria itu jauh dari dirinya. Luhan tidak cantik, ia tidak lemah lembut dan juga tidak menggemaskan sama sekali. Oh! Apalagi seksi! Ia sama sekali tidak seksi mengingat tubuh Zitao- mantan Sehun jauh lebih seksi. Memasak? Ya tuhan! Mungkin memasak buku? Luhan berbakat dalam membuat buku matematika terasa lezat! Gadis itu menangis dalam hati. Bagaimana caranya menari erotis, pikirnya.

Hah ...

….

Sehun adalah pria akan yang mencintai dua jenis wanita.

Satu. Wanita yang berada di-imajinasi pria itu.

Dua. Wanita yang dicintainya.

Dan Luhan berhasil mengambil posisi sebagai wanita yang dicintai oleh Oh Sehun. Dan ia hanya perlu belajar menjadi wanita yang berada di-imajinasi pria itu.

...

Luhan mencoba tersenyum pagi itu, setelah pulang hampir tengah malam dari kencan pertamanya dengan Oh Sehun. Ia langsung ke-dapur dan berlatih memasak dan berakhir membuat Kyungsoo-Kakaknya- memekik histeris karena kompor hampir meledak.

Lalu ia berlari kekamar Baekhyun dan membongkar kaset di rak gadis itu dan memutar vidio Baekhyun yang tengah menari erotis dan berakhir tendangan maut mencium bokongnya "Sialan! Kau membuka bingkisan ku untuk Chanyeol tau! Pergi sana! Ini sudah tengah malam!"

Luhan meringis sedih dan berakhir tidur dengan beban pikiran yang penuh.

Keesokan harinya, setelah pelajaran berakhir Luhan langsung menuju lapangan basket untuk mendukung Sehun yang ada pertandingan.

Bibirnya kelu dan tenggorokannya terasa kering.

Ia kembali merasa seperti bayangan saat gadis lain asik bersorak mendukung Sehun dan tim.

Pertandingan berakhir dengan Luhan yang berkeringat antara gugup dan kepanasan, cuaca begitu panas mungkin diatas 35 derajat celcius, pikir Luhan, ia mengibaskan rambutnya "Hah, pasti jadi lepek" Gumamnya murung.

Grep!

"Hey"

Sehun memeluknya dari belakang tanpa ia sadari, pemuda itu mencium pipinya lalu duduk disebelahnya sambil meminum air.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang cerah seperti biasa tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa ia sudah lupa cara berbicara? suaraa ... kembalilah .. ku mohon, doanya.

"Kau sangat hebat Sehun"

Sehun menatapnya cukup lama dan mampu membuatnya menggigil karena tatapan pemuda itu begitu intents, apa penampilannya begitu hancur.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum hantu "Tentu saja" Ujarnya santai "Mau temani aku pulang?"

"Tentu saja" Luhan tersenyum, rasanya lega saat pemuda itu bukannya mengusirnya karena tidak berteriak seperti gadis lain untuk mendukungnya. Luhan meraih handuk yang tersampir dibahu Sehun dan membantu pemuda itu mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Sesampai di studio Sehun, Luhan menyapu lantai, membuang bungkus-bungkus makanan dan sampah-sampah lainnya, ia juga ke-sisi sudut ruangan yang terdapat kamar Sehun dan membereskan tempat tidur pemuda itu.

"Oh Tidak! Oh Tidak! Apa yang kau lakukan Luhan?!"

Luhan mengusap peluh di keningnya, ia masih memegang kemoceng sambil membersihkan rak buku kekasihnya itu dan menatap Sehun bingung. Pemuda itu nampak kaget dan kesal, apa ia melakukan kesalahan?

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu mengubah letak peralatan lukis ku?" Sehun menatap peralatan lukisnya yang sangat rapi, ia juga menatap lukisannya horror "Kau juga membersihkan jendela? Kenapa dibuka jendelanya?"

Luhan tidak sempat menjawab "Cat air yang baru saja ku kombinasikan jadi kering" Sehun bergegas menutup jendela yang kinclong dan menutup gordennya "Yang ini tidak boleh terkena cahaya matahari" Ujar pemuda itu menenteng kanvas berisi lukisan yang warnanya pudar dan luntur didepan wajah Luhan.

Luhan menatapnya takut-menyesal-dan sedih, ia menunduk tidak mampu berkata-kata, matanya sama sekali tidak berkedip agar air matanya tidak jatuh.

Tes

"Luhan, jawab aku"

Tes

"Kau menangis?"

Luhan menunduk tidak mau menatap wajah Sehun "Kenapa jadi kau yang menangis?" Sehun mendengus kesal.  
"Ma-maafkan aku-" Luhan hampir saja tersedak.

Sehun tidak menjawab dan Luhan tidak berani melihat ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Naikan wajahmu dan tatap aku!" Bentaknya.

Luhan menaikan wajahnya otomatis dan menatap bibir Sehun, ia tidak berani menatap matanya!

"Ppffft! Oh tuhan! Bagaimana aku bisa marah kalau kau begitu menggemaskan begini" Pemuda itu tertawa dan memeluknya.

Dan Luhan tidak kuasa menahan isakannya dan semakin menangis kencang.

"Hei, kenapa kau semakin menangis. Sudah, ini tidak masalah. Lain kali kau tidak boleh menyentuh yang disana, oke?" Sehun menunjuk sisi ruangan tempat ia biasa melukis.

"E-eum, maafkan aku. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhnya lagi"

Sehun tertawa "Dasar aneh. Aku bukannya melarangmu menyentuhnya! Ah sudah lah, kemari kau biar ku makan"

"Ah Sehun!" Luhan memekik saat Sehun menggedongnya sambil mengigiti cuping telinganya dan mencium bibirnya.

"Anggap saja ini hukumannya"

"Aku tidak bermaksud merusak karya mu, maafkan aku"

"Baiklah, ku maafkan sayang" Sehun menghempaskannya ditempat tidur "Tapi hukumannya masih berlaku" Pemuda itu menyeringai "Malam ini, ku buat kau kehabisan suara karena desahan mu" Ujarnya menggigit bibir Luhan gemas.

...

Paginya Luhan membuat dapur studio Sehun terbakar.

Sehun menceramahinya lagi dan Luhan menangis.

"Kau tau yang dibakar itu rotinya, bukan dapurnya Luhan" Ucap Sehun datar.

"Hiks ... maaf ..."

"Tidak, kali ini kau harus merubah kebiasaan mu itu"

Luhan mendongak sedikit demi melihat wajah Sehun yang kesal, ia menyesal karena air matanya sudah keluar seperti air mancur "Se-sebenarnya aku tidak bisa memasak"

"Oh tentu saja, aku bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" Balas Sehun dengan sarkasme.

Luhan melangkah dan menggenggam tangan Sehun "Maafkan aku, aku berjanji akan belajar memasak lebih giat lagi, aku tidak akan mengulangi ini"

Sehun mendengus dan menarik Luhan kedalam pelukannya. Lalu setelah membersihkan kekacauan didapur pemuda itu mengajarkan Luhan cara memanggang roti dan membuat sandwitch sederhana.

...

Pagi itu mereka sarapan bersama, Luhan masih terpanah oleh pesona Sehun. Gadis itu berjanji pada diri sendiri untuk menjadi gadis yang diinginkan Sehun.

Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah berusaha untuk sesuatu, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal dengan tujuan menyenangkan orang lain. Di keluarganya, ayah dan ibunya sudah bercerai dan hidup masing-masing, kakak-kakaknya juga hidup dengan mementingkan diri sendiri.

Selama ini, Luhan menjalani hidupnya dalam kesendirian, ia tidak paham apa yang namanya mencintai, apa itu kebersamaan, apa itu kasih sayang ... dan ... bagaimana rasanya kehangatan?

"Hhh?" Luhan mendesah saat Sehun mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang dan menjilat tengkuknya, saat ini ia tengah membaca buku koleksi Sehun di-sofa.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eoh?" Luhan terdiam dan menatap buku yang terbuka dipangkuannya "Aku membaca"

"Well, aku baru tau ada teknik membaca tanpa menggerakan bola mata" Sehun terkekeh masih menggoda tengkuk, bahu, leher dan pundaknya "Hm?"

Luhan berbalik menatap Sehun, pipi pemuda itu ternoda cat, ia mengusapnya pelan lalu dengan bertumpu pada Lutut di sofa, gadis itu menarik Sehun kedalam ciumannya dan mendekap pemuda itu _"Hangat"_

"_Jadi ini yang namanya kehangatan"_

Sehun menarik tubuhnya masuk kedalam gendongan pemuda itu dan mencumbu bibirnya "Seharusnya dari awal aku mengundangmu kesini, Lu" Bisiknya "Kau sempurna" Puji Sehun membuat Luhan tersenyum "Terimakasih" Bisik gadis itu "Aku mencintai mu" Ujarnya lagi lirih ditengah getaran nafsunya.

Bisa dibilang, Sehun adalah pemuda sempurna. Ia menerima Luhan dan mengenalkan arti rasa hangat kepada dirinya yang selama ini hidup dalam bayangan dingin yang bernama kesendirian. Pemuda itu juga memaafkan kekurangannya.

Hanya saja, Luhan tidak tau, bagi Sehun .. pemuda itu terlalu sibuk mencintai keindahannya dan pemuda itu tidak akan menyianyiakan keindahan Luhan hanya karena kesalahan kecilnya.

Hanya saja ... Luhan tidak tau.

...

Pagi ini mereka berangkat bersama ke-sekolah dan ini pertama kali Luhan menaiki salah satu jenis kendaraan yang bernama motor.

Dan yang ia rasakan adalah, ia dapat memeluk erat Sehun selama mesin motor masih berderu, ia dapat merasakan aroma Sehun yang bercampur dengan aroma pagi musim panas yang begitu memabukan dan ia dapat merasakan kesejukan sekaligus kehangatan.

Dan ia juga mendapatkan rambutnya yang kusut diparkiran sekolah dan Sehun yang tertawa lebar menonton dirinya yang sibuk menyisir rambut.

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Berhenti menertawakan ku, seharusnya kau menyuruhku mengikat rambut tadi"

"Begini lebih menggemaskan, seperti tarzan" Mata Sehun membentuk bulan sabit. Menggemaskan, pikir Luhan.

Cup

Luhan mengecup pipi Sehun dengan wajah yang sudah semerah tomot "Sampai bertemu di jam istirahat" Ujarnya berlari kecil meninggalkan lokasi parkir.

...

Luhan menggenggam erat nampannya gugup, sepertinya ia lupa kalau selama ini ia selalu makan sendirian di taman atau kalau lapar ia biasa bergabung dengan kumpulan anak kutu buku.

Ia tidak memikirkan kalau ia pacaran dengan Oh Sehun, itu berarti ia juga akan masuk kedalam kehidupan pemuda itu.

Tidak sulit menemukan eksistensi seorang Oh Sehun ditengah hiruk pikuk siswa-siswi yang memenuhi kantin, bagi Luhan ia seperti memiliki radar yang diciptakan khusus untuk menangkap radar Oh Sehun.

Disanalah pemuda itu, dengan kaos putih dan dasi yang tersampir dipundak dan dua kancing teratas yang tebuka sambil tertawa bersama teman-temannya.

Luhan berjalan dan menghampiri meja anak-anak populer itu dan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Hey Xiaolu" Sehun mendorong salah satu temannya dan menyuruhnya bergabung.

"Ini Bubble tea Chocolate untuk mu"

"Thanks" Sehun tersenyum lebar menyeruputnya bersemangat dan kembali menimpali lelucon teman-temannya.

"Jadi kau pacaran dengannya?" Suara didepan Luhan menginterupsinya.

Luhan menatap pemuda didepannya "Ya" jawabnya singkat.

"Oh, um- wow" Pemuda itu bernama Chanyeol "Bagaimana pendapatmu tentangnya? Hebat bukan?" Gadis lain yang Luhan ingat betul bernama Zitao menimpali dan tersenyum menggoda padanya.

Luhan baru saja mengangkat sendoknya, ia menatap Zitao datar.

"Ya, Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin kau menembak murid kebanggaan sekolah kita" Salah satu pemuda yang Luhan tidak ingat namanya menatapnya intents.

"Katakan pada ku, bagaimana kalian bisa jadian?" Zitao semakin mendesak Luhan.

"Aku mengajaknya pacaran dan ia menerimanya" Ujar Luhan acuh dan kelewat datar. Bukan maksudnya untuk terlihat dingin, hanya saja ia tidak terbiasa berbicara dengan orang lain karena ia memang terbiasa sendiri.

Respon mereka terlalu berlebihan dan Sehun tertawa "Dia menggemaskan, bukan? pacar ku Xi Luhan" Sehun mencubit pipinya gemas. Dan Luhan memerah.

"Ah, jadi benar-benar pacaran dengan Sehun" Gumam Baekhyun yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol geli.

Luhan jarang berbicara dengan Baekhyun disekolah maupun dirumah.

"Pantas, tidak pulang kerumah dari kemaren" Gumam gadis itu tertawa kecil "Ah, kami saudara kalau kalian ingin tau" Ujarnya santai disambut tatapan bingung orang-orang dimeja.

"Lalu Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Sudah kubilang, dia itu-"Baekhyun menunjuk Kyungsoo yang duduk disebelah Jongin geli "Yang itu anak ibu dengan mantannya sebelum bersama ayah" Ujarnya santai "Dan yang ini anak haram ayah dengan wanita China" Baekhyun menunjuk Luhan "Dan diriku sendiri-"

"Dia anak haram ayah dengan pelacur" Sahut Kyungsoo datar.

"Sialan kau!"

"Dan kalian tiga anak terbuang, begitu?" Zitao tertawa geli.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memilih mengendikan bahu acuh.

"Setidaknya dia tidak akan pernah membuang ku" Ujarnya dan mendapat kecupan singkat di pipi dari Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo Nuuna, aku akan selalu setia mencintai mu" Jongin memeluk Kyungsoo dan mendapat tendangan maut yang mengundang tawa yang lain.

Sedangkan Luhan memilih melanjutkan makannya dalam diam, ia tidak pernah peduli dengan keluarganya. Ia juga tidak masalah dengan keadaannya selama ia masih memiliki Sehun disampingnya.

Tapi ... apa ini cukup?

Apa Luhan mulai rakus dan mengharapkan ungkapan cinta dari pemuda itu?

Selama ini hubungan mereka begitu indah.

Luhan merasakan apa itu kebahagian dan perasaan itu di dapat dari Sehun.

Luhan sudah merasa sempurna, Sehun memperlakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, meperlakukannya begitu manis dan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Lalu apa? Kenapa semua ini tidak cukup? Kenapa dirinya ingin lebih?

Perasaan ini begitu kuat ... perasaan yang ia rasakan kali ini jauh dari kata Logis dan begitu tidak rasional. Seharusnya ini sudah cukup, seharusnya perlakuan Sehun sudah cukup membuktikan kalau pemuda itu mencintainya, seharusnya Luhan masih dengan keyakianannya beberapa saat lalu dengan definisi kalau Sehun mencintainya, kalau cinta adalah tabir antara kekasih dan kekasih, kalau mereka sudah menyentuh suatu kesimpulan dimana mereka adalah pasangan kekasih yang dibalut oleh cinta.

Kenapa ia malah mengharapkan kata cinta itu keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun?

Luhan hanya tidak tau,

Luhan tidak tau, bagaimana perasaan Sehun kepadanya?

Luhan tidak tau ... dan selama Sehun tidak mengatakannya, ia tidak akan pernah tau.

Dan kini .. gadis itu akan dipenuhi oleh pemikirannya.

Gadis polos itu akan dipenuhi segala kemungkinan yang ada dibenaknya.

Dan ia akan terus menebak-nebak.

Apa Sehun mencintainya?

...

Luhan menerima helm dari tangan Sehun, ia menatap pemuda yang tengah mencari kunci didalam tasnya.

"Apa kau mencintai ku?"

Sehun tidak menatapnya dan pemuda itu memasukan kunci dan memutarnya.

Deru motor kencang namun halus memenuhi indera pendengaran Luhan "Perlu di gendong lagi untuk menaikinya?"

"Tidak, aku bisa sendiri" Luhan menaiki Ducati Corse merah Sehun dalam diam "Bisa antarkan aku kerumah?"

"E-eoh? Apa ada yang salah?" Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melaju, ia menatap Luhan bingung.

"Tidak ada, hanya besok ada ulangan" Luhan menatap mata Sehun, lalu menunduk "Aku harus belajar"

"Oh- tentu saja"

Dan mereka melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Angin musim panas tidak lagi terasa menggoda.

Tapi aroma Sehun masih tetap memikatnya ... bahkan hampir membuatnya sesak nafas.

Dan Luhan ingin memeluk punggung Sehun lebih erat.

"Aku mencintai mu" Bisiknya pelan.

Luhan masih bisa bertahan, apa lagi yang ia harapkan? ia tidak boleh egois, bukan?

Namun, dengan diamnnya Sehun tadi ... apa itu bisa disimpulkan dengan sebuah penolakan?

...

Lama dengan pemikirannya, ia sudah sampai. Deru motor sudah berhenti, dan saatnya ia melepaskan pelukan ini.

"Ambil keperluanmu untuk besok, dan tidurlah dengan ku malam ini"

"Eum, baiklah"

Oh ... bodohnya kau Xi Luhan. Sehun pasti mencintai mu, pikir gadis itu mengelum senyum berlari memasuki gerbang rumahnya segera mengambil ransel besar dan memasukan beberapa keperluannya.

Luhan hanya tidak tau ...

Ia tidak tau kalau Sehun tengah menatap punggungnya sendu.

Ia tidak tau kalau Sehun memiliki pemikiran rumit tentang 'cinta'

Dan seharusnya ia tau, kalau ... cinta dan keraguan tidak akan pernah menjadi istilah yang terucap.

Tapi Sehun berharap Luhan tidak pernah tau, kalau pemuda itu ... menyimpan segudang keragu-raguan didalam dirinya.

'_Biarkan waktu yang menjawab semuanya ... biarkan waktu yang menuntun kita kearah kebahagiaan'_

_..._

Luhan telah bertahan bersama Sehun.

Bahkan sampai dimana hari kelulusan tiba dan dirinya menari erotis di tiang studio pemuda itu dengan Sehun yang menjadikannya object lukis.

Tak terhitung lukisan dirinya di studio ini.

Tak terhitung pula bibir ini menyesap manis bibirnya.

Bibir pemuda yang kini menjadi cahaya Xi Luhan.

Dan selama ini Luhan bertahan dengan perasaan cintanya dan kebahagiaannya.

"Ada kemajuan, kau hebat Xiaolu" Sehun menindihnya yang tengah tiarap dilantai kayu yang penuh dengan kertas, kanvas, alat lukis dan disisi kanan kiri yang penuh dengan hasil lukisan pemuda itu.

"Ah! Cat airnya tumpah" Luhan menggeram kesal saat melihat kaos putihnya yang kini bercampur cat air berwarna pink-kuning-hijau-biru dan ungu. Luhan berbalik telentang dan menatap Sehun tajam, punggungnya dingin karena cat air yang merembes mungkin sampai rambutnya "Kau bau alkohol"

Dan Sehun malah mencium bibirnya dan ia membalasnya dengan membuka mulutnya.

"Hey gadis delapanbelas tahun" Pemuda itu mengecupnya lagi "You're my ... hmm?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Still cup of bubble tea?" tanya Luhan

"You're my champagne now" Ujarnya tersenyum geli menggigit bibir bawah Luhan gemas.

"Teruslah merona setiap kali aku menyentuh mu" Ujarnya menggigit cuping telinga Luhan gemas

Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun dan mengecupnya lembut, mengecupnya lagi dan lagi dimana namanya terukir indah di kulit pemuda itu.

"_Aku mencintai mu"_ Ucapnya dalam hati.

"So, apa kita akan kepesta kelulusan disekolah malam ini?"

Sehun menyeringai "Oh sayang, kau tidak bangun pada pagi ini hanya untuk melakukan 'hal biasa-biasa saja'"

Luhan tersenyum tulus, ini adalah hidupnya.

Kini, ia tinggal bersama Sehun.

Ia juga satu-satunya gadis yang berkencan paling lama dengan pemuda ini.

Walaupun kata cinta itu tidak lagi terucap dibibir keduanya.

Namun ia tau, mereka penuh dengan cinta.

Mereka tenggelam didalam sebuah kawah berwarna merah menyala dan meletup-letup yang bergetar mengguncang dunia!

Siang ini, kembali kepada musim panas ke-dua bersama Sehun di hari ulang tahunnya.

Pagi ini mereka wisuda, sedikit seperti lelucon saat tiga orang wanita dengan style mencolok sama-sama dibalut dress merah yang sepertinya tidak sengaja menghadiri acara wisudanya.

Ibu Baekhyun, Ibu Kyungsoo dan Ibu Luhan.

Mereka bercekcok ria dan akhirnya Sehun memotokan mereka berenam.

Lalu fotonya bersama dua saudara tiri yang dijuluki trio 'anak buangan' oleh Zitao.

Lalu fotonya bersama Mama.

Lalu fotonya bersama Sehun dan Mamanya.

Lalu fotonya bersama Ayah, ibu dan adik Sehun.

Lalu foto mereka berdua.

Dan foto Sehun mengendongnya memutar dan mencium bibirnya. Cukup menggemparkan para orang tua sebenarnya, namun Luhan merasa hanya dirinya yang punya malu.

Dan tentu saja dirinya yang mendapat peringkat ke-dua dari seluruh angkatan. Ternyata Kyungsoo juara satu.

"Kurasa pria menyedihkan disana adalah ayah-mu" Bisik Sehun padanya. Mereka berada dihalaman sekolah luas yang dipenuhi oleh para siswa-siswi yang lulus bersama keluarga.

Luhan tertawa melihat ayahnya yang memakai setelan rapi bersembunyi dibalik tembok tengah membawa tiga buket bunga.

"Dan kurasa tiga wanita itu masih bergairah untuk bersaing" Luhan tersenyum miring melihat betapa mencoloknya tiga wanita dewasa dengan pakaian merah menantang itu.

"Ayo kita memberi salam pada ayah mu dan segera meninggalkan tempat penuh omong kosong ini" Luhan tersenyum lebar mengikuti langkah Sehun.

Mereka mengambil selca bersama ayahnya dan berpamitan.

Mereka berlari keparkiran sambil melepas seragam wisuda dan meloncat kedalam Mustang Sehun sambil melemparkan toga itu kekursi belakang.

"Whoouuuuu!" Luhan bersorak saat mereka menembus jalanan ramai, ia mengecup bibir Sehun singkat dan mengangkat tangannya di udara untuk merasakan sapuan angin musim panas yang menggoda.

Mereka berhenti disebuah pantai yang ramai dipenuhi dengan manusia yang berpesta diiringi dengan DJ yang tengah tampil memukau.

Luhan akan selalu mengingat masa ini.

Mereka menari dengan bebas sambil meminum champagne dari botolnya.

Teman-teman yang lain juga terlihat memenuhi pesta musim panas disini dengan tarian gembira.

Dan hari ini ... 20 April 2017 ...

Di ulang tahunnya yang ke-18

Ia mendapat tattoo pertamanya, hanya ukiran sedernaha nama Sehun di dekat nadinya, di lengan kirinya.

Dan saat ia menggenggam tangan kanan Sehun, nama akan mereka terukir abadi.

Tepat tengah malam diperjalanan pulang "Saranghae Oh Sehun" Luhan kembali mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Ia menatap Sehun yang fokus pada jalanan, lalu tangan besar itu mengacak surainya.

Luhan tersenyum miris menyendok kue ulang tahun yang sisa setengah yang ada dipangkuannya.

"Aku akan selalu mencintai mu" Ujarnya lagi mengecup pipi Sehun singkat "Aku akan tidur" Ujarnya lagi riang memejamkan matanya.

Menahan air mata yang mungkin kapan saja akan menyeruak.

Dan Sehun mengecup bibirnya sedikit lebih lama.

"Always" Bisik pemuda itu lirih tertiup angin.

Luhan tau.

Luhan menyadarinya, bahwa Sehun sendiri adalah senyawa bernama cinta yang setiap partikelnya tunduk kepada energi dirinya. Sehun mencintainya.

Luhan mengerti.

Luhan akhirnya mengerti.

Bagi Sehun,

Mungkin bagi Sehun.

**Cinta adalah kata cahaya, dituliskan oleh tangan cahaya di atas halaman cahaya.**

Luhan harus merasakannya.

Dan Luhan merasakan cahaya tersebut, ia memilikinya, ia meyakini ia memilikinya.

Tapi ... bolehkah Luhan berharap cahaya itu mampu berbicara?

Maukah tuhan bermurah hati menghantarkan suara cahaya kegendang telinganya?

Ia ingin mendengarnya ...

"_Tuhan ... lindungilah jiwa ku yang saat ini berdiri di ujung tebing yang bernama Oh Sehun, tuhan jagalah keseimbangan jiwa ini ditengah hembusan angin badai musim panas menakutkan. Tuhan ... Hanya satu langkah aku akan terjatuh dan mati ... maka dari itu, tancapkan aku dipuncak tebing indah ini, biarkan diriku menikmati pemandangan jurang indah ini dan biarkan diriku bercinta dengan buaian angin hangat ini ..."_

Saat itu Luhan tidak tau ... Jika saja Luhan mengetahuinya ... mungkin ia akan mengerti.

Mungkin ia akan lebih bahagia.

Mungkin ia tidak akan segundah ini.

Seharusnya, Sehun mengatakannya ...

Seharusnya Sehun mengatakannya.

Kenapa kau terus diam, Sehun? Kenapa?

Kalau kau terus diam begini, aku tidak akan bisa memahami mu lagi..

...

Luhan dan Sehun berhasil memasuki kampus terbaik di Korea Selatan, Seoul National University.

Sehun mengambil jurusan seni desain-interior, ia bercita-cita ingin mengembangkan seni pada arsitektur desain. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Luhan mendukungnya.

Sedangkan Luhan memilih mengambil jurusan Sastra inggris, ia suka membaca novel dan mengkritisinya, ia suka membaca puisi, ia suka membaca lalu memberi review di-blog pribadinya dan dengan bekerja sebagai editor novel/naskah ia akan melakukan hobinya sekaligus mendapat uang dari hobinya. Tentu saja dengan senang hati Sehun mendukungnya.

Pada hari pertama mereka berpisah didepan gedung fakultas Luhan, hari-hari masih diisi dengan perkenalan kampus.

Luhan tidak berubah banyak seperti sebelum ia dengan Sehun, mungkin ia bisa lebih memahami pergaulan namun tidak dengan bersosialisasi, sulit baginya untuk terbuka dengan orang lain.

Walaupun di kampus ia menjadi cukup populer karena paras cantik dan style busana-nya, tidak ada lagi seragam high school yang menggemaskan, hanya blue jeans ripped dan blouse putih dengan dua kancing atas yang terbuka. Awalnya hanya satu, namun menjadi tiga saat dimobil dan menjadi dua saat keluar mobil.

Luhan bertemu satu kelompok dengan Zitao yang ternyata juga mengambil jurusan sastra inggris.

Hari pertamanya berakhir dengan perkenalan, beberapa mahasiswa baru yang akrab memilih minum bersama sepulang orientasi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikut?"

Luhan ragu, Sehun tidak membalas pesannya dan pikirannya buyar saat Zitao menarik lengannya mengikuti kakak tingkat dan beberapa maba yang satu jurusan dengannya.

Dan berakhir di sebuah resto-bar yang terletak tidak jauh dari kampus, ia dan Zitao ikut mobil Seung gi Sunbae.

Luhan menatap hari yang mulai gelap dan Sehun mengatakan kalau Sunbae di fakultasnya juga mengajak minum-minum saat ditelpon, dan tepat sekali saat luhan memasuki resto-bar ia melihat Sehun yang tengah dikelilingi oleh wajah-wajah baru teman pria dan wanitanya.

Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan Sehun yang selalu dikelilingi oleh perempuan, hal itu tidak masalah selama pemuda itu miliknya.

"Hey" Luhan tersenyum kecil diseberang Sehun.

Dan pemuda itu tersenyum lebar melambaikan tangannya.

"Kau tidak cemburu dirinya yang diapit dua Sunbae perempuan?" Zitao mendengus.

Luhan tertawa kecil "Apa mereka tampak membahayakan hubungan kami?" Luhan menggerling menatap dua gadis cantik disebelah Sehun.

"Tidak" Zitao tertawa kecil "Sepertinya tidak"

Mereka tertawa dan mulai mendengarkan celotehan para Sunbae dan teman-teman MABA lainnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun yang terus meminum bir-nya, pemuda itu memang memiliki ketahanan lebih terhadap alkohol.

Tapi ada yang aneh.

Kenapa Sehun terlihat lebih banyak minum hari ini?

Dan saat Sehun mulai menggoda gadis dikanan-kirinya, Luhan yakin pemuda itu sudah mabuk.

Acaranya Sehun nampak sudah selesai, pemuda itu dibopong oleh dua gadis yang dari tadi mengapitnya, dan saatnya Luhan berdiri, ia izin untuk pulang duluan.

Ia berdiri dihadapan tiga orang itu dengan wajah datar.

"Maaf, ada perlu apa?" tanya salah seorang gadis. Luhan menatapnya "Aku akan mengantarnya" Ujarnya dan mendapat tatapan aneh.

"Maksudmu Sehunnie Hoobae?"

"Ya"

"Memangnya kau siapa?"

"Eoh? Lulu?" Sehun mengerjap menatapnya dengan senyum lebar dan melepaskan rangkulan dua gadis itu "My deer" Ujarnya memeluk Luhan "Ayo pulang dan minum lagi"

"Seperti yang kalian lihat" Ujar Luhan tersenyum kecil menuntun Sehun kemobil pemuda itu dan mendudukannya ke-kursi penumpang "Kami permisi dulu" Ujarnya sopan membungkuk pada Sunbae Sehun dan memasuki kursi kemudi lalu meninggalkan resto-bar tersebut.

...

Sehun memenuhi lemari pakaiannya dengan baju yang indah, Luhan senang dengan perlakuan pemuda ini. selain Sehun mendapat uang saku yang banyak dari orang tuanya, pemuda ini juga menjual beberapa karya seni Lukisnya, kadang Sehun mengambil kerja sambilan untuk memenuhi tembok dengan warna, Luhan juga biasanya ikut membantu.

Luhan memenuhi meja Sehun dengan makanan lezat, ia memasak menu yang benar-benar ia kuasai. Kadang Luhan juga membeli makanan mewah. Ia juga memiliki uang saku, dan uang hasil blogger, selain me-review buku-buku, ia kini ahli dalam me-review masakan di restoran. Walaupun review makanan agak kebetulan, tapi lumayan populer.

Kadang Luhan menyadari betapa menyedihkannya ia dulu, ia tidak pernah berbagi dengan siapapun dan sekarang ...

"Oh, katakan padaku? Bagaimana bisa aku hidup sendiri setelah semua ini? setelah setahun lebih ku habiskan tidur diranjang mu dan hidup dengan berteman dengan aroma-mu?"

…

Namun, jalan hidup ini tidak selamanya indah dan mulus

.

.

**Pain**

Rasa sakit yang berasal dari salah satu emosi manusia.

Awalnya Luhan pikir hubungan ini berjalan layaknya apa yang ia lihat. Mereka tertawa bersama, berbagi kisah dan lelucon dan melakukan hal bodoh berbahaya.

Ia pikir dirinya satu-satunya bagi Oh Sehun.

Ia pikir.

Ah, bodohnya. Kenapa kau begitu percaya diri Luhan? Dia Oh Sehun. Kau tau kalau dirinya tidak akan mungkin berubah begitu cepat, kau pikir kau adalah dewi? Kau pikir kau sang penakluk?

Awalnya Luhan pikir dengan bersama dirinya, Sehun akan berubah.

Namun yang ia lihat adalah pria itu bersama gadis lain.

Ya ..

Selama ini dirinya bagaikan tertidur didalam cangkang yang bernama 'cinta' cangkang gelap membutakan yang membungkus pemahamannya.

Luhan terdiam, lalu tersenyum miris "Ah, jadi ini yang namanya sakit hati" Gumamnya sedih.

...

Selama ini Luhan tidak pernah menemukan hambatan dengan golongan 'Hambatan Berbahaya' yang mampu merusak hubungannya dengan Oh Sehun.

Ia tidak pernah merasa sekhawatir ini saat mengetahui fakta kalau gadis 'itu' adalah mantan Sehun.

Sampa ia menemukan kalau gadis yang 'itu' adalah mantan Sehun yang spesial.

'Irene Nuuna' Begitu Sehun memanggilnya.

Irene adalah sunbae Sehun di jurusan seni lukis, dan gadis yang ada di lukisan pemuda itu sebelum lukisan 'gadis itu' tertutup oleh tumpukan lukisan dengan dirinya yang menjadi object.

Malam itu Luhan melihat Sehun menatap lukisan dirinya.

Namun, setelah ia teliti, mata pemuda itu tertuju pada lukisan gadis lain dibalik lukisan dirinya.

Ironis memang,

Kenapa ia sangat percaya diri selama ini!

Kenapa harus seperti ini?

Kenapa wanita itu datang lagi ke-kehidupan Oh Sehun?

Kenapa ia harus segelisah ini ...

...

Saat ini Luhan masih mampu memasang topeng percaya dirinya.

Ia merasa kalau Sehun percaya kalau ia baik-baik saja dan tidak ada masalah apa-apa yang mengganggu pikirannya tentang hubungan mereka.

Ia juga menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengganggu aktivitas Sehun dikampus dengan 'Irene Nuuna' yang begitu akrab dengannya.

Dan untuk informasi saja, Irene adalah gadis populer di kampus, ia cantik dan baik hati.

Luhan berharap kalau gadis itu memiliki kekurangan.

Luhan berharap gadis itu bukan gadis yang baik.

Ia sakit hati.

Karena Irene begitu sempurna untuk Oh Sehun.

Mereka seperti pasangan fantasi.

Oh tidak- apa yang kau pikiran Luhan ... sadarlah! Sehun itu milik mu!

Tapi saat ini saja ... saat ia berdiri dibawah pohon di seberang gedung fakultas seni, dengan Oh Sehun dan Irene yang tengah asik berbincang dengan anak-anak fakultas seni lainnya.

Mereka tampak normal.

Mereka tampak- bagaimana mengatakannya- tapi mereka begitu mengalir, mereka tampak menyatu dan begitu harmonis bagaimana Irene mengerti tentang dunia Sehun, dan bagaimana mereka berbaur dengan 'mereka' yang lain.

Mereka tampak cocok-

"Tidak! Justru mereka yang tampak begitu cocok- uh- apa? Oh- mereka ... mereka tidak bisa saling mengisi ..."

Dan lagi-lagi Luhan harus berlari menuju toilet terdekat, mengunci pintu dan menangis.

Dan keluar dengan make-up tebal.

Luhan masih belum menemukan ketidak cocokan antara Sehun dan Irene.

Dan perasaan itu semakin melukai harga dirinya.

Semakin hari.

Dengan ketidak peka-an Sehun yang begitu luar biasa.

Semakin hari ... semakin mengikis hati kecilnya.

Sehun, lihatlah dirinya ... Lihatlah kekasih mu yang begitu biru ... lihatlah senyumnya yang tidak lagi terasa senyuman ... lihatlah matanya yang tidak lagi berbinar ...

Lihatlah diriku.

...

"Sehun-ah"

"Eum?"

"Apa kau akan membenci ku kalau aku menjadi wanita posesif?"

Sehun tertawa kecil meletakan kuasnya dan menatap Luhan sejenak, lalu terdiam dan menatap Luhan lebih lama. Ia beranjak dari kursinya dan berlutut di bawah Luhan yang tengah duduk di sofa "Bisa kau tatap aku?"

Luhan menatap Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil "Aku menantikan rusa ku yang polos menjadi rusa posesif" masih dengan seringai yang tidak Luhan mengerti, Sehun mengecup bibirnya lalu kembali ke-teritori-melukisnya.

"Sehun-ah"

"Eum?"

"Jangan dekat-dekan dengan Irene sunbae, aku tidak suka"

"Oh- kau cemburu?"

"Sangat"

Sehun hanya menatapnya dengan senyum kecil.

"Sehun"

"Eum, chagi-yaa~"

"Boleh kan?"

"Silahkah, aku milik mu, sayang"

Luhan tersenyum kecil dan berlari memeluk Sehun erat "Nantikan diri ku yang akan menjadi posesif oke?"

"Tentu saja, akan ku nanti Luhan ku menjadi wanita posisif. Wah ... pasti akan sangat seksi? Atau menggemaskan?"

"Awas aku melihat mu dekat-dekat dengan Irene lagi"

….

Ini bukan sekedar pemahaman antara dua orang kekasih.

Luhan mencoba mengingatnya … tahun itu memang mengerikan namun juga menyejukan.

"Xiaolu"

Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga tengah menatapnya. Sehun masih tampan, sangat tampan, jiwanya seperti hantu. Ia seperti butiran debu yang mengisi setiap udara yang Luhan hirup.

Kini mereka tidak lagi tinggal di studio lukis yang dulu, anggap saja sekarang … mereka tinggal di rumah sederhana dengan tanah yang luas dan taman yang menyejukan.

Seperti rumah ini dibuat oleh Sehun untuk Luhan yang mengagumi Oh Sehun. Setiap inchi rumah ini begitu menulikan. Luhan mengaguminya.

31 Agustus 2019

Hanya beberapa tahun berlalu namun setiap menitnya enggan menjadi kenangan.

Seperti, kebahagian terus berulang hanya karena mereka bisa bersama.

Seharusnya Luhan menyadari ini sejak awal, Sehun mencintainya. Jadi tidak ada kebahagiannya yang terbuang percuma diantara mereka.

Rumah ini dirancang sendiri oleh Sehun untuk Luhan. Karena itu Luhan begitu memuja tempat ini. Rumahnya sederhana, dengan tanah yang luas dan taman yang seadanya. Namun begitu indah, bahkan aromanya dapat menyihirnya.

"XiauLu, bolehkah aku mengatakannya? Aku .." Sehun memberi jeda sejenak. Tatapan mata Luhan fokus pada setiap inchi pemuda itu, bagaimana sweater bulunya tertiup angin, lalu pantulan punggung Sehun dan dirinya sendiri dan bahkan rumput hias mereka begitu indah. Izinkan Luhan merekam kejadian ini.

"Aku mencintai mu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan ini kapanpun bahkan didalam tidur mu. Kalau aku sangat mencintai mu"

Luhan yang tidak pernah merasakan cinta sebelumnya.

Dan Sehun yang tidak mengerti tentang ungkapan cinta sebelumnya.

Mereka bertemu dan saling mengikat cinta.

.

.

. THE END

.

.

.

Yupz, berakhir gini doang kok, happy ending.

Karya ini aku buat udah lama banget, 2017, jujur aja saat ini aku gabisa nulis lagi … lagi down banget sama real life dan perasaan tertekan ini udah bersarang sekitar 2 tahunan. Aku gaada nulis lagi sejak saat itu. Dan kebetulan di grup Author Chit-Chat ngadain event Daisy Universe, aku semangat banget sampe mau ikutan padahal tau sendiri gabisa nulis. Ini akhir Agustus dan aku baru kepikiran sama story ini sekitar jam 6an tadi. Jujur ini cerita awalnya terinspirasi dari kumpulan puisi Khalil Gibran yang aku baca diperpustakaan daerah. Damn … lama banget. Aku Cuma ngedit beberapa kata, overall aku sendiri gak nyangka aku pernah nulis cerita semellow dan puitis ini (biasanya yaoi, fantasi atau pwp). aku ngedit dan aku entah kenapa keinget lagu exo pas masih ot12 What Is Love. Ngena banget ugh …. Semoga kalian suka yaaaa.

.

.

.

**Epilog**

**Sehun**

Sebelumnya. Saat aku masih kecil aku sudah dikelilingi oleh banyak orang. Sebagai anak dari salah satu orang terkemuka banyak yang menjilat diriku dengan kata-kata cinta. Setiap orang mengatakan kalau mereka mencintaiku. Dan entah kapan aku selalu muak dengan kata-kata cinta. Dimulai dengan hubunganku dengan beberapa gadis sebelumnya aku selalu diam dan mengutuk kata itu.

Oh, bodohnya diriku

….

Bersama dengannya, Luhan.

Aku tidak tau, tapi pertama kali ia mengakui dirinya didepan ku. Aku tau ini akan menarik.

Dan ia bagaikan sinar yang membuatku bahagia.

Beberapa saat menjalani hubungan dengannya dan ia berhasil membuatku ketergantungan akan kehadirannya.

Seperti aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa cahaya, sekalipun aku tidak takut akan kegelapan. Namun aku bertahan hidup dengan cahaya.

Ia memperlakukanku seperti aku adalah pahlawan baginya, walaupun aku tau ia bisa melakukan apapun tanpa diri ku. Bahkan ia lebih baik daripada ku. Ia pantas mendapatkan yang lebih sempurna namun diriku begitu egois untuk memilikinya hanya untuk diriku.

Ia menanyakan padaku, seperti apa tipe wanita yang akan membuatku jatuh cinta.

Dan semakin aku mendeskripsikan wanita dengan penuh omong kosong semakin aku menyadari.

Dirinyalah yang ku inginkan, Luhan, dirinya begitu sempurna. Seperti, ia sempurna untuk mengisi diriku.

Dan aku mulai memikirkan hal ini.

"_bagaimana kalau kita memulai hidup bersama saja"_

Aku tidak menanyakannya, lebih seperti ini terjadi begitu saja, kami hidup bersama, ia baik-baik saja dengan hal itu. Dan sialan hal ini begitu sempurna.

Dan aku mulai menyadarinya, Luhan lah yang menghipnotis diriku. Aku kehilangan akalku setiapkali menghadapinya.

Seharusnya aku tidak marah saat ia merapikan alat lukis ku, kenapa aku terlalu berlebihan. Apa yang ingin kau buktikan Oh Sehun? Kalau akal sehat mu sudah jatuh? Bodoh, aku hanya ingin mengagetkannya.

….

Aku menyukai saat kami berkendara bersama, ia benar-benar lucu saat memeluk tubuhku dengan erat. Apalagi rambut kusutnya yang berantakan. Benar-benar menggoda

Katakan padaku, apa ini yang dinamakan cinta?

Membagi dan memahami tak terhitung segala emosi dan perasaan bersama setiap harinya.

…

Ada momen dimana kami tidak sependapat. Mungkin Luhan tidak mengingatnya bahkan tidak menyadarinya. Tapi, ia begitu indah dan menawan. Membuat segala mahluk dibumi ikut memujanya.

Ia tidak pernah tau betapa aku cemburu buta pada setiap lelaki yang dekat dekat dengannya.

Aku yakin fakta ini tidak ada didalam kamusnya. Tapi aku marah setiap saat ia berbicara pada pria lain. Hanya saja, Luhan itu entah kenapa hanya melihat sisi baik diriku.

Aku marah tanpa sebab, tanpa ia tau dan menangis lalu memeluknya. Dan ia tidak pernah tau.

Kalau ia membuatku menangis karena takut kehilangannya.

Saat ia ingin tidur dirumahnya dengan alasan besok ada ulangan pun, hal itu membuat hatiku takut kalau ia meninggalkan ku. Aku benar-benar bodoh.

Apakah ini bisa dijadikan dasar cinta.

Katakan padaku apa itu cinta kalau aku dan dirinya tidak saling cinta.

….

"Setiap lelaki di dunia ini iri pada ku karena bisa memiliki mu, tidak kah kau menyadarinya. Tapi satu hal yang ingin ku tegaskan. Aku mencintai mu, bahkan setelah matahari dan bulan lenyap, rasa ini tidak akan pernah berubah. Aku mencintaimu, kau akan menyadarinya bahwa aku adalah lelaki yang mencintaimu. Percayalah padaku"

Setelah kata-kata ku, aku tau kalau Luhan percaya, ia mencintaiku. Butuh waktu lama bagituku menyadarinya kalau ini yang di namakan cinta.

….

Luhan ingin menjadi posesif.

Aku tidak pernah membayangkannya, ia cemburu dengan salah satu mantan pacarku. Ya, Irene memang cantik. Tapi, tidakkan ia sadar kalau aku tidak bisa melihat kearah yang lain lagi? Semuanya hanya kegelapan, aku tidak takut kegelapan aku terbiasa bersama kegelapan. Tapi Luhan cahaya, ia adalah cahaya yang memompa kehidupanku. Tanpanya aku mati. Kenapa ia harus menghawatirkan hal lain.

Apa ia begitu mencintai ku sampai ia begitu khawatir kehilanganku, seperti diriku yang takut akan kehilangannya?

….

Kini aku mengerti

Aku mencintainya.

Ada banyak definisi yang bisa menggambarkan kita berdua. Tapi aku memilih cinta.

Cinta, sederhana namun sulit untuk diucapkan oleh ku.

Tapi aku mencintainya dan aku akan katakan tak terhitung jumlahnya kalau aku mencintainya.

….

HUNHAN FOREVER

.

.

.

9.39

Sabtu, 31 Agustus 2019


End file.
